The Cursed Plug and Play Console 2
Chapter II – The Continuation of the Uprising After I announced that I was reddy for part 2 I clicked on the Recommended tab. There were games here. The first game was called “Santa Spin” So I clicked on t. The game was loding. The loadng screen was eerie and kinda made me want to puke again, the lodeing screen showed a baby with bloody eyes, blood poring out of it’s mouth and it has green dry skin with the arterys and veins that are projecting and visible. There were punctures on the arterys and veins so drips of blood are being released. The game finally finalized the loadig session and the game appeared. The game showed a Plastic Santa toy, the plastic santa was looking at me me with a wide smile J. The background seems to be a neighborhood of house which there roofs are showered in snow and there is a monumentally large amounts of trees behind the houses, usually insinuating that there is a slender forest back there. I also heared a piano version of “Silent Night” was playing as background music. 9 second laters I noticed that plastic santa had a green button on the region of his chest. There was also text written in white text that was scarcely perceptible. The text said: “Press A to spin!”. And so I did. Santas face was spinning showing multiple expressions on his face advancing by in a matter of a femtosecond. The spinning stoped and the face landed on an expresson of santa making a winky face with his tounge sticking out. I spined again and the face landed on an expression of santa blushing and his mouth was wide open and his eyes were also heart eyes. I declaried: “ARE YOUTRYING TO HIT ON ME?!”. I realized the text on the bottom changed so now it said: “Press A to sin!”. I ignored it and assumed I was hallucinating, I pressed A and Santas face span again. But his face landed on an expression that paralyzed and traumatized and terrorized me to the extremity where I was mentally scared. Literaly. His face was menacing. He looked shocked. He had wide blood red bloodshot eyes that were hyper-realsitci. He had a big ass frown and his eyebrows were raised. He also had a shadow covering the top of his face so his eyes were vaguely perceivable. Not only that but the row of houses behing him were demolished. Also there was a enormous forest fire that was occurring in the slender forest. In addition, the song of holy night turned demonic and sataninc and post-apocoliptic. The text in the bottom changed and now it said: “Help!!! They’re after me!” but I ignored and I assumed I was hallucinating. I pressed A one more time and instead of santa spinning his fae there was red static and now santa still possesses the same exprisson but he had 14 scars on his face just like my brain. I pressed a agai and he lost one y eye and I perssed a gain and he no longer has a nose I pssred a again and his face is empty just like slender. But I ignored it and I assumed I was hallucinatying. And after that a skeleton popped up and the game closed by itself L. After tht game there was a game called “run”. I clicked on it and the loading screen was very scawy. It had a man sitting on a table and another man was standing behind him and he was wearing a pig mask. The man sitting on the table was heavily injured and he looked like he was on the voice of dieing. He was forced to eat a very disgusting food that was labeled “Vessel Speghetti”. The food consisted of arterys, veins, arterioles, veinules and capillarys as the noodles and blood for the sauce and eyes and testicles for the meatballs. This man was forced to eat his own blood vessels. The game stoped lodig and the game was about a rabbit eating meat peacefully. The rabbit looked normal and adoorable. He had pink four red eyes and long ass ears. Then a wolf appeared and he seemed like the person who we are running away from. The rabbit was startled and he was spooped. But the wolf was violently stabbed in the stumak and he died. The girl who commit suicide from before came. Still jawless as ever. Here eyes were very bloodshot. The rabbit looked like he peed himself and he ran for fluping miles. The girl chased him with all of here sped. Just like sonic.exe and tails. But the rabbit couldn’t run away. He was crying. And the the girl had him by here grip and the rabbit screamed on the top of his longs. The screen flashed and it said: “Your too slow. Want to try again?” I was terrified. Was she talking to me or to the rabbit? But I ignored and I assumed I was hallucinating. The game closed and it went back to the recommended menu. At this point you think I would have burned this console. Nope, I resumed my gamer session like a BOSS. Anyways, the next game was called “VARIETY SHOW” in all caps. I guess the person who wrote the name for the game forgot to turn off all caps… I clicked the game and the lading screen was blood-curling. On screen there was a pair of a smokers longs. The game stoped loodign and the game started up. The game looked very happy and I noticed something. On the menu screen there was a clown. That same dam clown from before. But I ignored and assumed I was hallucinating. There were 3 characters to choose from. There was character 1 who was a normal clown, character 2 who was the clown from before. But character 3 was corrupted clown. It almost seemed like he wasn’t supposed to be here or he was a character developers made but he didn’t make through the final project. Anyways, my ignorant dumbaze chose corrupted clown like an oxymoron. When I chose him everything looked corrupted and it was very scarry. Corrupted clown was juggling children heads and the crowd was full of children souls that are being tormented. The game got really corrupted to the point where everything was bleeding into each other. I also realized that corrupted clown was a corrupted version of the clown that we saw before. The corrupted circus music ended and an eerie picture of the clown we saw before popped up. The clown we saw before had no eyes and he was biting his tounge. There were many children souls screaming in the background and the words “VARIETY SHOW” were written on the bottom in blood red. 12 seconds later there was text that appeared on the top that was also writeen in blood red that read “You shouldn’t have done that.” There was I scary lullaby children’s nursery rhyme music playing in the background and then the clown we saw before was laughing like a man and he was smiling deliriously. But I ignored it and I assumed I was hallucinating And then BEN DROWND POPPED UP and the game closed. Spoopy right? No? Okay. Antways, there are 2 more games left one is named “Five Days” and the other was named “Coward Howard”. There was a third game who’s name was narrowly detectable and it was called “Answers”. I thought to myslef: “HMMMMM, maybe I can get answres from this.” But I decided not to click on because I like leaving the best for last. I clicked on Five Days and the loading screen was detestabley detestable. The picture consists of a female corpse that is decapitated and seems to be missing both its arms and one shin so all that was remaining from her cadavar are her torso, her right thigh and her left leg. There was also the name “MARY” written in blood on the bottom. There was also a truck on top of her body, insinuating that the lady was ran over by a truck, but I thoyught to my slef: “A truck can’t do THAT much damage to the human body” my thoughts were inturrupted by the game’s loud and vexatious 8-bit music. This game is old it looked like it was made in the 1980s hence the graphics and music. But at the bottom of the menu screen © 2005SR06209 which implies that this game was made in 2005. The title screen had a tank. I clikced play game and I was met witch an ugly orange terrain with crates everywhere. I controlled my character who was occupying a centry gun. I couldn’t move in this game but I could only look in 9 directions: north,south,ease,west,north-ease,north-west,south-east,-south-west and north-south. The game ran in a good 4fps. There were a hoard of tanks coming for me and I was shooting them all. Then I destroyed that hoard then a new hoard came. As I was about to shoot one all the tanks exploaded. I was awestrucked and confused. Then the remains of the tanks transformed into demons. A very scary and dramatic 8-bit music played which replaced the happy one. The demons’ laugh paralyised me. It’s like a real man was laughing psychoticly. As these demons were laughing I tried to shoot one but the bullets were going through the demon. I said to myslef: “Welp. Im fricked then.” As one of the demons got close to my century gun it jumped right at my century gun then a picture of a spoopy and bloody vampire popped up. The vampire had red bloodshot eyes that were lokking down and he had long fangs that also had blood and he had blue skins were his blood vessels are projecting. He had hair that ressembles vladimir putin’s hair. The picture also interrupted the music. Also there was the music from the Sonic CD easter egg thing playing in the background. I was looking over my shoulder because I was paranoid, also I wanted to see if my furniture came back (they were expensive lol XD). But nope nobody was there and my furniture is still gone L. When I looked back to the 50 year old TV I noticed that the vampire was now looking at me with his bloodshot eyes and he is smiling fearsomly and incoherently. But I ignored and assumed I was hallcuinating. Then the vampire opened his mouth thrice as wide as a normal human can and then he jumped at the camera and we then went inside his digestif tube. Not gona lie but I have a vore fetish and seeing his saliva and his active pepsin gave me a boner and had gave me this sudden urge to rub my pp on the 50-year-old TV screen, and so I did. As soon as I came the “game” ended and I was brought back to the recommended screen. Great. Not only did my pleasure end but the 5 decade old TV screen was covered with my cum. I went to the kitchen to get towels to clean the screen but I realized that the towel holder stand that was placed on my counter was replaced by a bloody knife and a piece of paper written on it: “GO BACK TO PLAYING MY CONSOLE NOW, SLAVE!” written in blood. But I ignored it and assumed I was hallucinating. I took the piece of paper and I went back to the living room (still furnitureless as ever) to clean the half a century olf TV screen. After the cleanage of the screen I looked at the paper and I admire the mixture of the blood and cum and I thought it was beautiful. I can here a female child’s anger and she said: “GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!”. I recognized the voice, it was the jawless little girl who commit suicide in the last video. But I ignored it and assumed that I was hearing things. I then ate the paper and resumed my gamer session. I clikced on Coward Howard and the lodnig screen looked… off. It was about a human’s head. The head was melting but not only that the human was still alive. The head was in the process of melting owing to the fact that the muscles are being melted like cheese to the extremity where his skull was visible. He also had one eye remaing and that eye was blood shot and red. The loding ended and the game poopped up. I clicked play. A thunderously loud drum noise played. I was playing as this middle aged man named Howard. But I recognized Howard. He was the father of the jawless little girl who committed suicide in the last video. He was standing on a metalic surface and there was a red fog in the background. He also looked terrified. I ran for the right because it felt right. He looked like he was running away from someone or from something. He also was looking over his shoulder a mentionable amount of times. His footsteps on the metalic ground was interrupted by the jawless little girl appearing in front of him with a trumendously loud drum sound effect. The screen cut to red static and then a black screen accompanied by blood red text appeared and it red: “FOUND YOU”. It looked like it was hand written very cruedly. There was also a demonic version of the jawless little girl who commit suicide in the last video’s voice that said: “FOUND YOU”. And then a sequence of Howard crying and trying to escape Soni- I mean the jawless little girl who commit suicide in the last video. But despite all of Howard’s efforts, the jawless little girl who commit suicide in the last video caught up with him and now Howard is crying twice as loud as he was perviously. A long and fruitful conversation appeared. Howard: “Anabelle. I am sorry.” The jawless little girl who commit suicide in the last video: “No your not.” the jawless little girl who commit suicide in the last video killed Howard and Howard screamed just like the scream in Sonic.exe. And then a laugh appeared with a screen where there was text that read: “So many souls to play with. So little time. Would you agree?” And then I decided that I had enough. I completely neglected the “Answers” game and I unplugged the console from my TV. Took to my backyard and I lit it on fire. The smell was awful. The fire was very ferocious and aggressive that it looked like a demon was manipulating the flames. I then saw the evil and demonic spirit of the jawless little girl who commit suicide in the last video come towards me. I tried to shoo her away but despite my efforts it didn’t work. the jawless little girl who commit suicide in the last video entered my left ear (which not gonna lie was pretty hot) which made me faint. While I was unconcious I had some thoughts to share. I think the dismembered and decapitated lady that was in the loading screen of “Five Days” was the jawless little girl who commit suicide in the last video’s mother. the jawless little girl who commit suicide in the last video also murdered her mother vigoriously by decapitating her and dismembering her limbs and she put some random man’s truck ontop of her corpse to frame him. 3 months later I woke up in the hospital. the jawless little girl who commit suicide in the last video left my left ear and she said in her demonic voice: “Thanks for letting me stay inside your brain for 3 months! It sure was fun!” and then she disapeared. She sounded cute when she was saying that so I developped a crush on her. Everyone thought I fainted in front of the fire because of the smell but no it was all wrong. 2 weeks later I returned to my home and in my living room I perceived that all my furniture is back! Espically the TV that was short-circuted is back. But I noticed blood red text on my TV screen that read: “This is not over.” But I ignored it and assumed that I was hallucinating.